The Good, The Bad, The Cyan: That Thing With A Long Title
by Cyan Quartz
Summary: (WARNING: Still working On Title And Description). Readers beware: story may cause ridicule, thinking and the urge to look up certain touchy subjects on Google. Hopefully, you use Google only. Will I say anything about the story? Nah. Look if you want, or not. Doesn't matter. Review how you like. Flames, helpful tips, brownie recipes, whatever floats your boat. Ok, see ya.


*WARNING* This story contains contains many instances of dark and depressing situations for characters. the envelope may, can, and will be pushed. I do not encourage that you follow, in any way, the dark and grey moral footsteps of several of the protagonists, antagonists, dark mentions, world-lore, or fictional groups/cults. forms of Satanism, suicide, murder, and many other horrible sins will be involved in varying levels, but I do not practice or agree with any of these taboos. there are NO 'lemons', and at most, a little less than half of the story will probably be dark, maybe even extremely so. read at your own risk.

-Signed, Mr. Onyx Stranded Loving Father And Evil Shit Ass Creep.

* * *

A/N Hello! I know I'm probably going to suck big time, but I decided to try my hand at a story, starting with this prologue, just so I can get the feel of things.

Now, this may be a MLP fanfic, but the actual MLP world and stuff might not be for a while. I wanted to develop my character, let you see how and why he ticks before I jump into the main part of the story. I wouldn't recommend skipping these chapters, as they are vitally important to the whole entirety of the story. And yes, even though the main character is a 16 year old boy, this is not, and I stress NOT going to be one of those damn "boy gets sent to Equestria, he's a perfectly good guy, everybody loves him, has a superior complex that nobody notices, he has sex with everything, including that tree over there, Knows everything, fucking KA-ME-HA-ME-HA BITCHES" Kinds of stories. In my opinion, that's just trash, whether it has a nice or even real storyline or not. Also, not one of those "clopper" guys. Hey, if you wanna be one, that's fine by me. There are WAY more horrifying things that you could have been, or are, if the smiley face killer is reading this, so clopping pales in comparison to the massive tidal waves of WRONG in existence, like necrophilia.

Alright, then

(Disclaimer)Though I seriously doubt that a lawyer wanting to uncover my possible felonies is browsing as I type so he can somehow help Hasbro sue people who he only knows the identity of, every one else does this, so I will too. Don't sue me. Or do sue me. I'd like to see you try. use some tech wiz that made Google it's bitch to pinpoint my location. I don't own Hasbro, or My Little Pony. Nor would I want to, you know how hard it is to run a company, or a cartoon? It involves a shit ton of work on both jobs, It's not all fun and games people! you would be in charge of peoples livelihood's, and the success or total destruction of the company or show. I'd rather kill myself with a small chip of dulled metal.

* * *

Chapter 0 (prologue): Delirium, Mystery And The Pits.

"It all started on a bright and sunny- wait, wait no. It wasn't a bright and sunny day... more a clammy and haunting night. Or should I start with the day I was born? Nah, that'd be to confusing. Huh. You know, when I said I would tell you my whole life story, I kind of thought it would just be a touch-and-go kind of thing. And what kind of point of view should I use?" I shifted to look at a mossy boulder. The boulder ONCE AGAIN refused to reply. I clicked my tounge. "Why don't we talk anymore Larry? Is it because I pee on you? It's because I pee on you, isn't it?" Larry, like a little bitch-boulder, stayed silent. "Damnit, you know I have to, Larry! Your'e ** literally **the only thing down here." At this, I looked up at a hole above, a glossy black night sky and the surface up and away from this earthen pit just a few feet far from my grasp. Larry continued to pull a Larry.

Incase those evil little fairies up in my brain are scratching their little heads wondering just what the hell their moronic host is thinking up now, I'll tell you. To pull a Larry, like Larry is, it just means that you chose to shut your trap. Glamorous, isn't it?

"Well, fine, Fucktard McGee. I don't need you to tell my life story. I'll just tell it to, ahh..." I looked around the cramped pit, in search of open ears. 'Speck of dirt? Nah, he looks like a nice guy, but probably isn't all that down to earth. Like me. And _**LARRY!**_" I looked around some more, hoping to find the perfect audience- and I did. I had found a pebble in the earthy wall. I tenderly plucked the small stone out of the wall, and started to examine it. "It's, it's so..." as I struggled to find the right word to describe the... the... stone, it seemed to get bigger. And then bigger. Lethargically, while keeping the mustard colored pebble in the corner of my eye, I turned my sight on Larry, who I was sitting on.

"Are you doing this? I didn't know you were a wizard." The stone had completely taken over my vision. "I hope you aren't **REALLY **mad at me still." The yellow-Brown went away, revealing a blurry cacophony of dark colors, and a low murmuring. "Because it would really suck if you blew up my insides." The murmuring stopped, and an inquisitive voice spoke up.

"Umm... Are you quite alright? I know that teleportation can be a very, ah, 'woozy' affair, but you seem a little" some of the blurry colors took a few steps forward. I heard a strange noise, and some of the blurred colors moved towards me.. I felt weak hands tap and touch a few parts of my face. Face. Isn't that a funny word? "You have a bunch of cuts and holes all over you... We were going to ask you some things, but it can wait. Stay here, we'll be right back." Most of the more distinctive colors left my line of sight. A few minutes had passed, and my vision began to unblur a little. I couldn't see much, but I could make out a couple of office chairs in front of me. "Oh, hey guys!" I pointed at the chair on the left. "You're Suzy" and then I pointed to the right chair. "And you are Ted." I suddenly lurched forward and over the table separating us and grabbed Ted by his arms. "WHAT'S THAT? YOU DON'T LIKE THE NAME I GAVE YOU?!" I scrunched up my face into an ugly snarl. "**WHY DON'T YOU LIKE THE NAME I GAVE YOU, TED?!"** I got up and started banging him into the ground. I threw him into a wall, and ran up to Suzy. "What About you! _**HUH?! **_**DO YOU LIKE THE NAME I GAVE YOU?" **Suzy didn't respond. Neither did Ted. "Oh, your _so _right Suzy." I grabbed Ted and held him and Suzy close. "There's no way Ted meant that." I roughly held Ted closer to me. "**Right, buddy?**" we sat there a few moments. "Hey, do you wanna here my life story? Of course you do. Your not like Larry. He doesn't like to listen."the chairs made a few small cricks. I began to tell them my story, seemingly not realizing that no sound was pushing past my lips. A few moments later, my vision started to waver, started to darken. I heard a few voices, mumbles and other non-distinctive trickles of noise, and started to black out.

My last thought was about a friend I had left behind. I had only known him for a few days, and we didn't get along, really; but I still felt fondly of him. A small part of my brain realized, even as my consciousness drifted past my eyesight and into my pink, complex tissue, that I might never see him again. And that upset me.

His name?

His name was Larry. Larry the Pee Soaked Boulder. He lived in a pit. Stoically. Boldly.

And I'll miss him.

* * *

So, yeah. Weird cliffhanger, confusing story. This is a prologue, if you can accept that. It was meant to be confusing. If you don't get it, the main character was delirious, loopy. Lost a lot of blood, fell in a pit somehow. Most of it will be clarified on chapter 1.

It may not seem like it, but I AM serious about this story. See ya.


End file.
